Happiness Is In Your Arms
by DemonicTwizzler
Summary: Yuri Hokkaido was just a normal shinobi in the Leaf Village. If you count having power over water and a telepathic wolf companion normal. Yuri struggles to overcome the tragic loss of her father. Thankfully she wont be alone. KibaXOC.
1. A meal between friends

Hello again, Twizzy here with a new epic adventure. This time we follow Yuri Hokkaido as she falls in love with an unexpected prince charming. Who might this amazing guy be? If you guessed Lord Voldemort...You're wrong!

Twizzy: Lee-kun! Do the disclaimer!

Lee: Hai! I shall be youthfull!

Twizzy:Get on with it please...

Lee:*yelling* Twizzy-chan does not own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.

*backs flips and throws confetti*

Twizzy: *wincing and holding damaged ear drums* Yeah it doesn't get more youthful than that...=_=''

* * *

~Chapter One: A meal between friends and some old reminiscing~

Somewhere deep within the forested area of the Hidden Leaf village, a young girl reclined in the branches of a tree. Her soft blue hair fluttered freely in the breeze. She shifted and opened one eye lazily. The massive black and white wolf that lay nearby raised it head to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah, Ringo. I know." The girl slid down the tree and dropped daintily to the wolf's side.

"I'm hungry and it's time to meet Naruto and the others at Ichiraku's." She said as they made their way to the residential and restaurant area of the village.

_I too am hungry Yuri, _Ringo said.

At the famous Ramen bar Yuri pushed the flaps aside and was instantly greeted by her friends. She noted with a hint of pleasure that Hinata was seated beside Naruto. Sakura sat on Naruto's other side, while Shino sat on Kiba's right. Yuri flashed everyone a grin in greeting, her fangs glinting in the lighting, and took her seat between Hinata and Kiba. Sakura gave Yuri a knowing smile.

"You're just like Kakashi-sensei, always late," Naruto complained.

"My apologies, I got lost wandering the path of life," Yuri responded as Teuchi and Ayame served the ramen.

"Geez, you even sound like him," Naruto dead panned. The group of friends inhaled their ramen.

"Hey Yuri, weren't you and Kiba supposed to train today?" Sakura asked turning to them as she put her empty bowl down. "Oh yeah, you're right. You sir should have reminded me," Yuri said, turning to said boy.

Kiba gave her a look that clearly said, '_Why should I have to remind you?' _

"Well in any case, are you still up for it?" Yuri asked.

He slurped down the rest of the broth and put his bowl down with a clank. "Hell yeah," Kiba responded already headed out the door. She hopped down and followed him.

* * *

Yuri was gasping for breath, and across the field she could see Kiba and Akamaru were doing no better. "Okay Ringo, if I know Kiba, and I'm sure I do, he and Akamaru are gonna' attempt another Gatsuuga. Since there's really nothing we can do to counter that I want you to leap as high as you can. Got it?" Yuri said, speaking to Ringo so that the other two wouldn't know of their plans.

_Loud and clear boss, _Ringo replied. As if on cue Kiba and Akamaru leaped and in unison began spiraling towards them. When they were close enough, that Yuri could reach out and touch them she leapt over them with Ringo. She formed handsigns at a rapid speed: "Water release: Secret Tsunami!" A huge column of water appeared from no where and swirled at a rapid speed engulfing them both and quickly rendering their jutsu useless. As Yuri released the jutsu they were hurled across the field. She landed daintily, as opposed to their rough landing, and ran over to them, Ringo on her heels.

"Are you guys alright?" Yuri asked plopping to the ground in front of Kiba and tilting her head. He got into a sitting position. "Yeah fine, I guess." He said shaking his head as did Akamaru.

_I guess this concludes our training for today, _Ringo said projecting her thoughts, so that Kiba, and Akamaru could hear her. We all nodded. Yuri looked up to see Kiba smiling at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Yuri asked hurriedly.

"What? No. I was just remembering when your fangs first grew in," He said.

Flashback

_Kiba was walking home from the store with Akamaru, when he suddenly heard his name being called. He turned and looked through the congested crowd, but noone seemed to be paying him any mind. He was just hearing things. "Kiba!" He stopped and this time a girl with bright blue hair was barreling towards him. He barely cringed when they collided, but her momentum caused them to tumble through the air. His breath caught when he hit the ground and he wheezed slightly. The girl barely seemed to notice, she was beaming so hard. Something seemed totally different about her. "Kiba-kun, my fangs! Look!" She pointed excitedly to her teeth. "Oh, they grew in, you look totally vicious. I hate to see the next ninja that tries to fight you." They'd both laughed then and Yuri helped Kiba to his feet._

End Flashback

"Geez, feels like that was forever ago," Kiba said rubbing the back of his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah, right before Naruto, Jiraiya, and I left. So that makes it two and a half years," Yuri said with a rueful smile. She look up and noticed how late it was. "I guess I better head home."

"Later Yuri." Kiba said grinning. She was already headed in the opposite direction and she lifted her hand and waved lazily without turning around.

"Hey Yuri. How was your day?" Yuri's dad asked when she entered the kitchen. He was busy setting the plates.

"Pretty cool, I hung out with Kiba. Mmm what smells good?" She daintily sniffed the air. Her dad's eyes lit up when she mentioned Kiba.

"Kiba Inuzuka? Heh. Oh I made-"

"Beef Curry! My fave!"

He watched in amusement as Yuri rocketed up the stairs to wash her hands. She was a blur as she flew back down the stairs and took her seat. The only evidence that she had even been moving was that her hair was still fluttering and it settled back into place. Mareo's laughter boomed across their spacious house. He made his daughter a plate and they settled down to eat. Ringo was snarfing down a bowl of beef.

After dinner Mareo slid his bowl to the side and rested his head in his open palm.

"What's up dad?" Yuri asked. She and her father knew each other well enough to know when the other had something on their mind.

"We have a mission tomorrow." If Yuri had been drinking anything she would have spat it out.

"Wh-what? As in, me and you?" She managed to get out.

"Indeed we will be accompanied by one other shinobi. A medical ninja."

Yuri took it in. Her father wasn't an active duty shinobi, she wondered why he would be put on. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"It's an A-rank mission."

A second spit take.

"I suggest we get some sleep,we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning," He said and rose from the table. "Night dad."

"Night Yuri."

Later that night Yuri lay in bed with a photograph of her mother. Hanako Hokkaido had been a strong kunoichi, but was killed in action when a group of rouge ninja attempted to ransack their home when Yuri was 9. She died protecting Yuri.

Yuri put the photograph back, and flicked the light off. She could no longer make out the drawings on her walls and smiled sadly. She soon drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 1. You know what to do! R&&R. It's digivolve time!


	2. A deadly mission

Alrighty who's doing the disclaimer today? *Makes a big production of searching the audience* I think...Sasuke. *evil smirk*

Sasuke: Hn.

Twizzy: =_= Is that a yes or no?

Sasuke:Tch. She doesn't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. *exits*

Twizzy: Wow, he doesn't fool around. Straight to the point that guy...

* * *

~Chapter 2: A deadly Mission~

Yuri stood in the mirror fully dressed in ninja attire. Her father informed her that their mission was to go after three rogue ninja and if necessary, kill them. She was wearing baggy black shorts, black ninja sandals, and a black midriff shirt. She took her hair and began braiding it. Then she pulled a black mask over her face and tied it. Yuri then attached a giant shruiken to the holder on her back and walked out. Sliding down the railing she met my dad at the door. He nodded his approval at her attire.

They walked silently to the main gates and met no one on the way.

"Well Yuri, this is it," Mareo said turning to his daughter.

"Where is our medic dude?" Yuri asked leading against the village gates.

"We will meet him at the rendezvous point," he said. "Are we ready."

"Hai."

They took off. Not soon afterward they found themselves near a clearing. A man was sitting on a flat rock seeming in deep concentration. Yuri was sure they hadn't made a sound, but the man looked up and Yuri grinned.

"Chozu, you're our medic nin?" Yuri questioned.

"You see anyone else here?" The man asked grinning.

"Well then, we're all set. Let's go!"

Maero suppressed a grin at his daughters enthusiasm. The trio traveled on in silence before Yuri held a hand out, halting them.

"Since when are you in charge?" Mareo asked this time, not holding back at his pleasure for finding that his daughter was a natural leader.

"Since we established that I was the best sensor in this group." Yuri shot back in a hushed tone. "I stopped us because the enemy is close, very close." Yuri sniffed again.

"A large male 33 meters north accompanied by a female. The other male is north east 23 meters."

"Good job Yuri. It doesn't appear they have noticed us yet," Mareo observed.

"Might I suggest a surprise attack?" Chozu put in.

"I like it," Yuri said eagerly.

Mareo just laughed. "All right lets do it." The group got into formation.

Yuri and Ringo led the ambush. Rushing in Yuri quickly pulled the shuriken from her holster and swung it around. The two shinobi standing before her attempted to pelt her with kunai but she she easily deflected them. The female gasped and leapt back and quickly informed her partner that there were two other nin accompanying her. Yuri swore under her breath. Either she knew they were here long before she thought or she had detected them just now. Either way that could be a problem because she would know where Yuri and her group were. She grimaced and knew what she had to do.

Yuri spun the shruiken deftly in her hand and sped towards her. The woman let out a shriek and leapt over Yuri. Yuri spun quickly and caught her by the neck and plunged the shuriken in her gut and ripped it back out. The woman shuddered and fell.

Yuri let out a breath. If she had let the woman live, then Yuri's would never be able to retreat if needed. Yuri's father leapt from the ground and into the larger man. Half a second later the other male nin barreled out of the trees from the direction she pointed out earlier. She dodged nimbly and pirouetted back and sunk her fist in his face. He hit the ground hard. Yuri saw Chozu dash over to the other nin and assist her father. Her father unhooked his strange two handed double bladed weapon and he and the other ninja went at it. The ninja in front of her got to his feet and grabbed Yuri by the neck. He squeezed and she squirmed in pain.

Yuri began gasped, but he was slowly crushing her windpipe. She flailed her limbs uselessly, for her weapon lay forgotten on the ground. She clawed at his meaty arm, but he just laughed.

"Yuri!" Her father turned and was about to rush towards her, when the other nin hooked an arm around his neck. The two wrestled to gain the upper hand.

_Where the hell is Chozu? Yuri thought desperately. _

_I've got you little one, _Ringo said and launched herself toward her owner. The wolf clamped her jaws around the mans arm and jerked. His arm snapped satisfyingly and Yuri scrabbled for her shuriken. She then decapitated him and ran towards her father.

Mareo wretched himself loose of the man and retreated till he was beside Yuri.

"Where is Chozu?" Mareo asked his daughter.

"I-I don't know his blood...It's everywhere." Yuri said shuddereing. "I can't figure out where he is."

"We need to take this one out, he's not going to allow us time to search for Chozu."

"Hai." They took up their positions and launched themeselves toward him. Yuri was directly in front of the man when he started forming hand signs. Something snaked it's way over her leg and she stumbled. _A vine? _She cursed again. _He can manipulate plants. _Soon her limbs were bound and she was unable to move. Ringo snarled and began tearing at them. Yuri's father ran at him, but he dodged. Ringo saw that he was too close and immediately leaped at him. The man's fist connected with Ringo's muzzle and she went flying.

"Ringo!" Yuri yelled, but the wolf lay still and didn't respond. I'll take care of your mutt after you. The shinobi unsheathed a katanna and rushed at Yuri. She cringed and anticipated the cold metal.

_So this is how it ends, damn. _

* * *

_A/N: This was pretty hard to write atually... I'm not good at these scenes apparantly, sorry. *covers head with hands* _

_Ahaha r&&r. kay?_


	3. Tragedy Strikes Indeed

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the glaring grammatical errors. I was rereading the first two chapters and I realized how badly written they were. Especially switching between 1st and 3rd person. =_= Not to mention I'm too lazy to redo it, that is indeed a lot of work. Plus I've been slacking on updating because 1: I've been watching Naruto eps online in my free time and 2: I've apparently lost laptop priviledges on Saturdays and Sundays. You should give me SOME credit, it was so I could get their personalities down. But enough about me. Let's get this show on the road.

Uh...Shikamaru, how about you doing the disclaimer today.

Shikamaru: Do I have too?

Twizzy: Yes. -_-

Shikamaru: Fine *without getting up* She does not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Mashashi Kishimoto. If she did own Naruto, Orochimaru would have more screen time and he wouldn't sound so much like a pedophile.

Twizzy: Thanks...

* * *

~Chapter 3: Tragedy strikes indeed~

Yuri heard the gush of liquid and felt the warm substance as it splattered. Oddly enough she felt no pain.

"Is this what it's like to die? It's not so bad," She thought. At that moment she heard the labored breathing of someone and her eyes snapped open.

"Dad!" She caught him and they sank to the ground. The vines that were restraining her withered. There was so much blood. _Oh God, please no. _She thought desperately. "Dad, please be okay. Please." She murmured panicking.

"Yuri," he said placing his hand on her cheek. "It's okay. Don't be afraid. I know it's hard, but I'm leaving-"

"Don't say that! You aren't going anywhere-"

"Yuri!" He said so sternly that she grew quiet and stared at him glassy eyed. "I can tell I don't have long. This wound is beyond healing. I want to let you know, I love you Yuri and nothing will change that. Yuri I want you to continue your nindō, your ninja way. I respect you as a daughter for always chasing what you believe in. You never falter even when I make mistakes, you were always there doing what you do best."

Despite the pain he was in, Mareo smiled at his daughter. "I love you dad, and you never made any mistakes. You're the strongest person I know." She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she looked upon her father. His hand slipped from her face and she grasped it. He spasmed and his face contorted, then he went limp. There was a horrid dying animal sound and Yuri realized it was her. She slid his eyes closed and she stood to her feet pulling her fathers' weapon as she went. She slowly turned towards the man who killed her father.

Crystal clear water began swirling around her and she raised her head and pulled the weapon in front of her. Maybe it wasn't wise for her to fight with a weapon she was unfamiliar with. She didn't give a damn. "You die now." She said, with a ferocious snarl and rushed towards the man whose life was to be extinguished.

She stood over the dead body with a grim expression. Turning towards her father she grimaced in pain and fell to her knees groaning. She placed her hand to her stomach and nearly cried. Yuri had been wounded in her blind fury and it wasn't pretty. She was bleeding profusely from the wound in her stomach and a serious gash in her back. She quickly took off her mask and tore it to strips and tied her wound up as best she could to stanch the bleeding. Then she teetered over to her father and Ringo. Yuri roused her from her sleep and heaved her dad onto her shoulders. She realized with a pang of guilt that she didn't know where Chozu was and even if she did she could do very little for him. She made her way slowly back to Konoha, half dragging half carrying the body of her father.

Halfway to her destination Yuri had the bright idea to make a clone to assist her in the carrying of her fathers' body. Once she initiated the jutsu, she saw she was too wounded and out of chakra to do so. She cried out in frustration. _Yuri, use beast mimicry jutsu, use my chakra. _Yuri nodded once and formed the handsigns and Ringo placed her paw on Yuri's leg. In a burst of smoke Ringo and Yuri were transformed into beings that were half human and half wolf.

* * *

Yuri got to the gates of the leaf village when Kotetsu and Izumo saw her. Izumo told Kotetsu to alert Lady Hokage and he took her fathers' body. Within half a minute Kotetsu and Granny Tsunade had returned in an impressive puff of smoke. At the same moment Yuri was forced to release the jutsu and she and Ringo returned to their original forms.

"Yuri! What happened?" She asked rushing forward.

"Don't worry Granny Tsunade." Yuri gave her a weak smile and a thumbs up. "The mission succeeded nonetheless." She coughed up blood and fell forward. Kotetsu caught her swiftly. Kotetsu, Izumo and Tsunade exchanged glances and headed for the hospital.

When Yuri awoke she started and jerked violently. She gave a cry of surprise when she realized that an IV was stuck in her arm.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty."

Yuri turned towards the voice and was startled to see Kiba sitting next to the bed. He was situated in a stiff chair with his head resting on his forearms on her bed.

"Geez, was I out that long?" Yuri asked.

"Three whole days."

"What!" She exclaimed snatching the IV out of her arm and attempting to leap out of the bed.

"Lay. Back. Down." Kiba said with such authority that she heeded his words and lay down and pulled the cover up to her eyes and peered at him meekly.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"You forget my sister is the head vet. She's taking care of Ringo."

"Is she okay! Yuri asked about to leap up again.

"She's perfectly fine. What happened to you? I just got wind that your fathers' funeral is tomorrow."

Yuri raised her head to look Kiba in the eyes. "I'm sure Granny Tsunade needs to hear the story and I'd rather not have to tell it more than once."

"Lady Hokage, she's up!" He said raising his voice, obviously to address Tsunade outside the door, but never taking his eyes off Yuri.

Tsunade strode briskly into the room and took a seat next to Kiba. Naruto and Sakura followed.

"Out." She said.

"But Granny Tsunade she's our-"

"It's okay they can stay." Yuri said quietly.

They hurried into the room and sat.

Yuri looked around deadpanning.

"So Yuri, what happened? From the beginning." Tsunade prodded gently.

"Well, long ago, dinosaurs roamed the Earth-" Yuri started.

"Not that far."

Everyone cracked a smile for Yuri's feeble attempt to lighten the mood, even though she was the one who obviously needed the cheering up.

Yuri began her narrative continuing to deadpan. "We met our medic at the rendevous point as planned and everything went smoothly. I was able to detect the three rogue ninja long before we converged. It seemed there was a sensor among them, but her skills were unpolished, but she soon called our ambush. So I quickly disposed of her." Yuri was making motions in the air as she spoke and everyone cringed at her detached-ness. "After I killed her, a male proceeded to throttle me and I remember my dad yelling my name and Chozu rushing in and attacking the male my father was tousling with. Ringo assisted me in disposing of the male that had me in a choke hold. I was caught in the last males ninjutsu and he was about to gut me like a fish when my dad threw his body into the path and took the hit instead. I killed the male."

Yuri held her head between her hands and whimpered. "Something else happened-" She forced her brain to work through it's muddled daze. She sat up and groaned. Chozu also died as a result and...We left his body!" She exclaimed panicking.

"It's alright Yuri. We sent a recovery team and found his body." Tsunade said gripping Yuri's forearms tightly and looking into her eyes. "None of this is your fault either, because I know that's what your thinking." Yuri nodded.

Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet throughout her story and even Sakura and Tsunade kept their questions to a minimum.

Tsunade sighed. "I know it's pointless for me to try to make you remain here, since you're going to leave anyway, so I'll have you released."

"Ah, you know me so well." Yuri said.

Kiba walked home with her. They took their time, not saying anything, just enjoying the others company. When they got to Yuri's doorstep they stood not saying anything, when Kiba suddenly pulled Yuri into a hug.

"You're probably the strongest girl, I've ever known-and no Sakura doesn't count." He said and started to walk away. He turned back. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning to walk to the funeral." Yuri nodded.

Yuri showered and ate leftover curry. The last meal she ever had with her father. She looked at Ringo's empty bowl and shuddered. She and Ringo were never apart and she considered walking down to see her, but she realized if she went she wouldn't leave, and she would miss Kiba the next morning so she stayed put.

That night Yuri lay awake and thought about her parents. She smiled when she thought of the wolf like abilities and slight appearance she inherited from her mom. She chuckled at the thought of how surprised her father had been he found that Yuri had also inherited his water abilities.

* * *

A/N: How was that? I'm really a bit put off that I only have one person reading...But oh how I love her reviews :D

You know what to do! R&&R!


	4. Sadness And Sorrow

Heyyy everyone! Hope you all had a dandy Day of Independence! Yeah I know I'm late. Shut up. I love you people so much! *huggles reviewers* To answer questions...Yes Crimson this is indeed shippuden time. xD That's when Kiba gets smexy...I can't believe I used smexy in a sentence...

Twizzy: Naruto I think you should do the disclaimer today.

Naruto: Hai Twizzy-chan! *gets up and runs to the stage* Twizzy does not own the Naruto characters. They are owned by Mashashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. *begins to exit, trips and fails*

Twizzy-chan: *surfer voice* That was awesome dude! That was a narly wipeout. Let's get this shiz rollin'. *does an epic hair flip*

* * *

~Chapter 4: Sadness and Sorrow~

(A/N: See what I did there with the title? ;D)

"Dad!" The girl awoke screaming. She flung her blanket aside in blind panic mode and took it all in. She sighed and fell back onto her bad. She realized she was crying and ran a hand over her face. Looking at her clock she saw that it read 2:37 am. Sighing again she bundled herself up in her blanket and walked to her dads room. She stood standing in the hall for what seemed like forever before she turned the knob and entered. She closed the door and curled up on the floor. His scent lingered in the room and eased her pain. She was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Yuri stood in her bathroom carefully applying black eyeliner and...

(A/N: Twizzy: No one cares how you look! *grabs the effin' remote*

Yuri: Don't you dare!

Twizzy: *hits the button and watches the tape fast forward with a determined look on her face*

Yuri: *snatches the remote and pushes buttons attempting to stop and rewind it*

*The VCR makes a strange noise and black tape starts pouring out*

Twizzy: *pops knuckles* I'm going to kill you...

Yuri: *pales* Twizzy-chan you wouldn't do such a thing...I'm your OC you love me...meep *runs*

Twizzy: *snickers and pulls out a copy*)

Yuri stood on her doorstep breathing deeply. Her blue hair was pinned up with a black silk brocade. (A/N: I have no friggan' idea what those silk things are called. It's the thing Ino wears on her hair when she chopped it off during the chuunin exams.) Yuri walked slowly and concentrated on her feet and breathing. Oddly enough they were in rhythm.

"Yuri!" Kiba was standing less five feet away, need he be so loud. Ringo and Akamaru were walking by his sides. Ringo gently nuzzled Yuri's hand and Yuri stroked her idly. She pulled a black bandanna out of her pouch and tied it around Ringo's neck.

The shinobi stood in rows. Kiba refused to leave Yuri's side, and for that she was grateful. She listened to various people get up and speak on her father's behalf. A lot of it seemed redundant. How great of a ninja he was, how much he helped the village, how he raised a great daughter. She was crying again. She angrily looked down at her feet. _How dare he leave me to fend for myself? First mom leaves and then he just decides to up and let himself get offed? What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm alone..._The anger and sadness welled up inside her and threatened to incapacitate her. She gasped for air.

_Yuri! _Ringo's conscience entered her own and swept aside the anger and sadness, like the littered leaves of an ancient tree.

"_What would I do without you?"_

"_Die, wither away, fall off the edge of the planet, get kidnapped by some of the strongest ninja ever. Take your pick."_

"_That was a rhetorical question."_

Yuri became aware that her hand was brushing Kiba's. He grasped it firmly. She was close to falling to pieces again. People began lining up to say their final goodbyes and she watched solemnly as people began laying white roses. She fingered the flower she brought from their house. The only thing she had ever been able to grow. A single flower with blood red splashes. She placed it between his hands and kissed the Leaf village forehead protector that still sat proudly upon his brow. When the flower bloomed, her father had hugged her and told her how proud it was. She thought it was just a silly flower. She hadn't understood why her father had expressed his pride in something so trivial. Now she understood. Kiba kept her hand firmly encased in his.

After the funeral, Sakura pulled Yuri into a bone crushing hug. She smiled pitifully. Kiba tugged her hand and pulled Yuri away from the crowd of people who probably wanted to ask Yuri about her feelings. She must remember to thank this guy, but for now she couldn't find her voice. Yuri suddenly realized where they were headed. Her spot. With her favorite tree, near her favorite lake.

"Sit." Kiba commanded.

She sat.

"Kiba what's this-?

"_You_ are going to let it out."

"Let what out? I'm perfectly fine!" She yelled getting to her feet.

Kiba quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Yuri I live with my mom and my sister. Obviously both female. I think I know what I'm talking about. I really don't want to be bothered by your sulking later."

Yuri glared.

"Again. I live with two females your feeble glares do nothing."

They fell silent and she let her mind wander. Kiba and Yuri were sitting back to back.

"Remember that time you and your dad took a boat out to the middle of the lake, but you didn't know how to stand on a moving boat and you tipped it over." Kiba said snickering.

She didn't answer.

"What about the time, when you were depressed about your mom and how you didn't know who was gonna take you shopping and your dad ended up trying to take you?"

She of course remembered that, she just was choosing not to respond. Although she could feel the unwelcome white hot sting of tears. Yuri closed her eyes and felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"Because, I-need for you to get over this, so that you can return to normal life." She noticed he had been about to say something else, but he changed his mind mid-sentence.

She sobbed, those irritating, body racking sobs and tucked her head between her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. Yuri cried and cried. Ringo withdrew from her somewhat, because of the force of the pain. She padded over to Yuri and nuzzled her side gently. Kiba shifted and pulled her arms free of her legs. She and the dog boy were face to face. He tugged sharply and she tumbled ungracefully into his arms. He hugged her while she sobbed and sniffled pitifully. If anyone else were to see her like this, she would die of embarrassment. Yuri Hokkaido _never_ cried.

Yuri and Kiba lay side by side, in opposite directions so that their heads were next to each other. They were cloud watching.

"Hey what does that one look like?" Kiba asked pointing.

"Hmm, a hippo in a tutu." They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Kiba stood to his feet and pulled Yuri to hers.

"Wanna go for ramen?" He asked earnestly.

Even if she wanted to, Yuri couldn't say no to that face.

"What the heck are we waiting for?" She said with a grin and bounded away, her ever faithful wolf at her heels. Kiba suppressed a laugh and trotted after her with his best friend at his heels.

* * *

That night Kiba lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. His mom and Hana had just about wore him out. They kept quizzing him on his time with Yuri.

"Sometimes they act more in love with Yuri than I do," Kiba said out loud.

_Did I just say that? _Kiba thought to himself as he turned over. The ever present photo of him and Yuri sat like a frozen confirmation. The coy grin Yuri wore in the picture and Kiba's cocky smirk made him smile. He fell asleep, the smile still on his face.

* * *

(A/N: Sadness and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda (a genius))

:-O What did you think? I hope it wasn't too boring. I thought the bit of fluff livened it up considerably. :) You know what to do! R&&R!


	5. An Irritating Prick

What's up homies! Woot Warped Tour was epic! \m/(^-^)\m/

Twizzy: I know! How about Sakura doing the disclaimer?

Sakura: Hell yeah! Cha! *punches down a wall* DemonicTwizzler does not own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Mashashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo! *walks away casually*

Twizzy: *sweatdrops* Yeah that's our Sakura chan...

~Chapter 5

Yuri was standing outside Kakashi's house,waiting solemnly until he answered. It had been a week since the funeral, a Friday. Kakashi finally opened the door, Yuri was unsurprised that he was fully dressed.

"Yuri? What a nice surprise." Kakashi said, although Yuri had the fleeting suspicion that she hadn't surprised him one bit.

"Kakashi sensei, I have a proposition for you."

"What might this be?"

"I need for you to buy me a bottle of sake-" His eyebrows shot up and he began to speak but she cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking, you're wrong. The sake is for my dad. In exchange for your help, I will provide you with an Icha Icha Paradise DVD." She compensated pulling the DVD out of her pouch.

His eyes lit up.

As they walked from the bar, Kakashi looked over at Yuri. He was accompanying her, she suspected he was making sure she didn't run off with the liquor.

"You said the liquor was for your father..." He said trailing off.

"Mmhmm. He has a little sake every Friday. No need for him to miss out now."

She reached the KIA memorial and walked further on. She reached his tombstone and brushed her hand against it. Plopping herself on the ground she pulled out the bottle of sake and a canteen of grape soda.

"Hey dad. I know this is the kind you like so I thought I'd stop by and have a drink with you." She poured the sake into a mug the way they would in a fine restaurant and toasted herself. She then proceeded to pour the sake into the dirt covering his grave. She smiled and drank her grape soda.

"Geez can you believe I've had three missions this week? Granny Tsunade is totally serious about not looking weak in front of other countries. I don't blame her one bit though. I can say I'm exhausted though. I took a rough beating on the last mission."

She got up to leave. "Bye dad. I love you."

Back at her house, Yuri showered and tugged on a pair of baggy blue sweat pants and a blue and white tank top. She ate a cup of instant ramen happily and settled on her couch.

"Geez, where did the day go?" Ringo padded almost silently into the room.

"I don't know little one. It seems as though we accomplished very little today."

"That's okay. We have been working all week."

The next day Yuri woke up bright and early. She stretched and dressed quickly. For some reason she felt as if she needed to do something with herself so she and Ringo left the house and headed nowhere in particular.

Yuri was just beginning to ponder the reason for her restlessness when she heard the shriek of a hawk. She looked up to see it was indeed a red-tailed hawk, the signal from Kakashi to meet the team.

Yuri stood before the desk of Granny Tsunade along with Naruto, and Sakura.

"The other members of the team will arrive shortly." Granny Tsunade said.

Yuri who had been looking around the room idly, snapped to attention.

"I thought traveling in a squadron of more than three people slowed the team and increased the risk of an ambush."

"Normally that is the case, Granny Tsunade answered, But since you all work together so well, I think you will be able to work at the same speed and efficiency."

Yuri tilted her head as if she were about to ask another question but she stopped when she saw who walked through the door. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walked in casually, Kiba with his hands behind his head.

"Sweet!" they said in unison.

"Yeah, I thought it would be something like that." Granny Tsunade said.

"Granny, what's our mission?" Naruto asked impatiently. "It better not be lame."

Granny Tsunade turned to address the group. "Your mission is to retrieve two girls who were kidnapped from the village late last night."

That explains the uneasiness.

The mission will be carried out as B-rank because we have no info on the shinobi who partook in the kidnapping.

Naruto, Yuri and Kiba grinned at each other.

"We do have information on their hideout and where they maybe keeping the girls." She pulled a map down and took out a marker.

"Just inside the border of Kusa. That's maybe a day from here."

She looked at each of the young shinobi watching her closely and she knew she had chosen well.

"Go. Prepare yourselves. You are to leave as soon as possible."

Granny Tsunade bade them farewell at the gates of the leaf village.

"Leave it to us Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said as the group headed out.

The team took to the trees quickly discussing the mission. Yuri listened in, but chose not to contribute. She was lost in her tangled thoughts again. Her dad, her friendship with Kiba, and hoping that they are able to save those girls quickly.

The group stopped late that night for a few hours of rest and made it to their destination. Ringo and Yuri bounded from the tree and landed lightly, they were quickly followed by the rest of the team. They split up and Sakura followed Ringo and Yuri to a conveniently open window. She checked it out and slithered inside. Ringo and Sakura did the same.

"Okay, maybe if we just remain quiet we can-" Yuri started.

"Hold it!"

"Never mind..."

"Two men rushed toward them. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking and sounding very official.

"I could ask you much the same." Yuri said angrily.

"What?"

"Don't _what _me! I shall have your head! I just caught this hooligan wondering around in here." She grabbed Sakura roughly to make it look convincing. "Your slaking may have cost us big time!"

She looked at both of the men. "Mr. Terriyaki will be pissed indeed."

"Who's Mr. Terriyaki?" The other guy asked.

Yuri facepalmed. "You don't know the names of your superiors?" She glared and the two grown men cowered.

"Your keys sir!"

"Yes ma'am." The man said and dropped them into her palm. "The way this place is run, I can't believe this! Out of my sight! Now!" She yelled.

As they turned she quickly knocked them unconscious. Sakura and Yuri dragged them over to an empty storage closet and locked it.

"Wow. That was genius!" Sakura exclaimed.

Yuri brushed her knuckles across her shirt casually. "Yeah you pick these things up over time."

They met the rest of the team and came to a grand door with many locks.

"How the hell are we supposed to get inside?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I suppose we can use explosives or my bugs to pick the locks." Shino said thoughtfully.

"Patience, young grasshopper." Yuri said seriously as she began fitting the keys to each lock and unlocking them.

"Do I even want to know?" Kiba said as she pushed the door open revealing the two scared but otherwise unharmed girls.

"Hi. I'm Yuri and we're here to rescue you." She said brightly as she unlocked the chains and lifted the girl to her feet. She tossed the keys to Hinata and she unlocked the other girls chains.

The girl in Yuri's arms began flailing. "Put me down, you freak! I want to be carried by him. She ignored the freak comment and followed her pointing finger. Yuri abruptly dropped the girl on her bum. The girl was pointing to Kiba, who was facing slightly away from them watching the door irritably.

"Oi, Kiba." Yuri called. "This one wants you to carry her."

She walked away with her arms folded.

The longer the group traveled the more irritated Yuri obviously got. As they got closer to the Hokages building the girl Kiba had been carrying turned to him.

"Hey you're really cute." A loud violent snapping sound was heard and the group turned to look at Yuri. She was guiltily holding the two halves of a tree branch. She glanced around and hastily threw them in a random direction. The sound of a trash can and a cat's howl was heard.

"Uh, thanks Kiba." replied awkwardly.

That night Yuri lay awake staring at the ceiling. She turned on her side to face Ringo.

"Do I love him?"


	6. Fairytale Ending

Lets get right to the point. Orochimaru will be doing the disclaimer.

Orochimaru: Young child you can not make-

Twizzy: *starts forming handsigns* I really like this death god jutsu. It's especially effective since you can't transfer to another body for a few years...

Orochimaru: *runs to the podium* Twizzy-chan doesss not own Naruto. Naruto is rightfully owned by Massshasshi Kissshimoto and Tv Tokyo.

Twizzy: *mutters to the crowd* He's obviously not the genius everyone makes him out to be. I don't even know the proper handsigns for that jutsu.

* * *

Chapter 6 ~Fairytale ending~

Yuri was walking down the street with a basket of cookies she made for Kiba. He'd always told her that he loved her homemade cookies. He hadn't been at home so he hoped that she would bump into him. As Yuri stopped at a dango vender she saw Kiba and the rescued girl, Shozen walking in her direction. Shozen was laughing obnoxiously at something Kiba said. Whatever he'd said must have not have been comical because he didn't look amused. Yuri grimaced and trashed the small basket of cookies in the garbage, and walked off in the opposite direction immediately running into Sakura.

"Ow. Sakura what are you doing here." Yuri asked rubbing her hurt nose.

"I was walking casually until now."

"Casual walking. You would say something like that." Yuri furiously took a bite of dango.

"Geez, what did sweets ever do to you?"

Yuri remained silent as Naruto walked up.

"Oi! Yuri you look so down." Naruto exclaimed slapping her on the back.

"What are down about?" Kiba asked looking concerned as he and Shozen caught up.

"Hey Kiba. Nothing at all." Yuri turned to Shozen. "Hello Shozen."

"Mmhmm," was all the response she got from the girl.

"Kiba, I have to go, so I'll see you later." She quickly stood on tiptoe and kissed Kiba on the cheek and dashed away before he could protest.

"Uh-oh." Sakura said as Yuri resumed storming down the street. The group of friends watched in horror as Yuri flicked the stick her dangos were on, into a near-by tree. Small pieces of wood splintered and the stick embedded itself deeply. They ran to catch up.

"Looks like someone is inflicted with the green monster disease." Sakura said jokingly.

It's a wonder Sakura didn't die from the force of Yuri's death glare.

"What are you trying to say?" Yuri asked stiffly.

"I'm saying you're jealous." Sakura said calmly.

"I beg to differ." Yuri said.

"No. I think-"

"I. Am. Not. Jealous!"

~Someone else in the world~

"AAAAH-CHOOOOO!" The big green monster sneezed violently, getting tea all over his beloved puppy.

"Sorry Poochi. Someone must be talking about me." He said apologetically and rubbing his nose.

"Aroo?" Poochi raised one ear.

~Back in Konoha~

Yuri continued her brisk walk down the street, when someone grabbed her arm and jerked her back. She quickly raised one hand about the slap the person brutally when she saw it was Kiba.

"What is your problem?" He asked her holding both of her arms.

She wrenched herself free and took off. Running probably was not the most mature decision she could made, but the strange feeling she got as she ran faster and faster was an exhilarating change. She realized as she slowed she was near the lake and she stopped completely. The run had barely winded her but she leaned with her back resting against a large tree gasping.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" Kiba asked grabbing both of her arms tightly so she couldn't run again.

"Right now it's personal space." Yuri said blankly, realizing that she was quite literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"You never had any objections before."Kiba said, his breathe fanning across her face.

Yuri blinked caught slightly off guard. "Well yeah, because-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she whimpered slightly.

"Gah!" She shoved him off and turned and began thumping her head against the tree muttering, damn you, damn you, damn you.

"Now what's your problem?" He asked her, pulling her away from the tree before she caused permanent brain damage.

"This was not how I planned our first kiss! I was not supposed to be confused and pissed off when you kissed me!" She spoke faster and faster growing more hysterical. "It was supposed to be in the rain! And you were supposed to be wet!" Kiba who had been leaning almost the tree casually, raised an eyebrow.

"And furthermore-" He cut her off again by placing his hand over her mouth.

"So let me get this right." He said staring at her.

"You planned out our first kiss beforehand?" She nodded.

"And it was in the rain." Another nod.

"And I was wet." She again nodded sheepishly.

Kiba snickered. Then he practically howled in laughter. He was rolling on the ground in hysterics.

Yuri stood by looking at her feet blushing furiously.

"Eh and what about your little girlfriend?"

Kiba got so serious, so quickly that she was taken aback.

"She _is not _my girlfriend, nor will she ever be. She's a creepy stalker and she keeps following me. He said shuddering.

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief, and Kiba took her hand.

"Besides we have bigger fish to fry." He said pulling her into his arms.

Yuri gave him a quizzical look.

"We have to practice that first kiss of yours. I hear it's going to rain tonight." Kiba said seriously and winked at her.

They laughed and he kissed her ever so passionately.

* * *

And that's all folks. Don't worry I plan to do a sequel. :) There's a lot of things that didn't make the cut for this story. I just have to get my mojo back xD Sadly I've lost the burning desire for anime fanfics. For now I'm into moderately realistic love stories. :)


End file.
